The invention seeks to satisfy an increasing demand for a better pouring spout assembly for liquid containers, such as gasoline cans. Many prior art spouts tend to be slow pouring and have poor seals resulting in leakage and evaporation. The spouts are not sufficiently durable and can even be dangerous when they allow the escape of gasoline fumes. Some known spouts are too complex and costly to appeal widely to the public.
The present invention eliminates these drawbacks by providing a pouring spout which is extremely simple, durable, safe and has the ability to reach difficult fill-points on automobiles, motorcycles, lawnmowers and the like. It is very economical to manufacture.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.